


The Banshee's Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Banshees, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Vampire, Lesbians, Non-binary character, Other, Useless Lesbians, Vampire Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laura Hollis is a college student who absolutely hates vampires. Or anything supernatural, really.Carmilla Karnstein is a vampire... who Laura may or may not have been infatuated with. She came to Silas University seeking revenge from a Banshee who used its screaming voices to drive her father insane and once he was dead, it fed on his brain.Is Laura going to help Carmilla save Silas and avenge her father? Or is she going to run away?





	The Banshee's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So, this book was actually for my school. We could write about anything so my friend Faheem and I decided to write about vampires and banshees and lgbt. We couldn't use Carmilla's characters in it so instead we used 'Cassie', 'Mackenzie' and 'Ash'. Tell me who you think is who in the comments maybe? No? Okay then :( Anyway, I thought, "why not convert this into a Hollstein fic?" and then this came out of it.

>  

College. It’s a big step in life. Laura  basically just slept the 8-hour drive to Silas University. It’s creepy that it reminds her of vampires. LaF, her best friend, had just been re-reading the Twilight books for the whole trip. She’s never been into Twilight, always more of a Harry Potter fan. Mackenzie’s probably the only person in the world who thinks Hufflepuff is awesome. The main reason she didn’t get into Twilight, was that she always hated vampires. She just hates them. It doesn’t help that Ash is always swooning over Edward.

 

She just stepped into the huge campus, when some douche in a cheap Dracula costume, pretended to _bite_ her. Thankfully, before she could faint, LaF clocked him with a prop fish. She looked at the offender, and realizes it was that frat boy, Kirsch. _Well, f_ _uck._ She forgot it was Halloween. She mentally kicks herself for forgetting that. She _hates_ Halloween. It’s just a bunch of dimwits dressing up for free candy.

 

Just as she was recovering from the shock of plastic fangs on her neck, a sleek, jet black Corvette slides in front of the gate. She expected some weird rich guy to come out, but what she saw was _way_ better. Dark hair to match equally dark eyes, black leather pants paired with combat boots. Black t-shirt with a leather jacket, and a confident smirk topped off with scarlet lips. She walked in her direction, and her jaw dropped when she saw her jawline.

 

“Hey cutie, do you know where I can find the help desk?” asked the mysterious girl. There was an expression on her face that Laura couldn’t quite place.

 

“Um, I-I’m new…” She stutters. She nervously taps the wall with her small fingers. 

 

“Me too, buttercup. I just drove here from Ontario. What’s your name?” The raven-haired beauty asks.

 

“Oh, uh, I’m Laura Hollis," She drawls, getting lost in her dark eyes, “What about you?”

 

“I’m Carmilla Karnstein, sweetheart.” she says in a light husky tone. She gestures towards LaF, “Who’s the ginger puppy?”

 

Just as Laura was about to answer, LaF walks towards them, holding a soda.

 

“Who’s the emo gumshoe?” LaF said.

 

“Who’s talking, toad eyes?” Cassie shot back with a scowl.  

 

“LaFontaine. LGBT activist, computer genius, and Laura's the Tina Fey to my Amy Poehler,” they replied.

 

“Cheesy. I’m Carmilla, philosophy major, and I totally hate garlic,” she said. 

 

“Fun. So, I’m just going to leave you two alone,” they say and walk away, sipping the soda.

 

“So, she seems nice,” Carmilla says to Laura, after LaF leaves, sarcasm dripping in her raspy voice.

 

“ _They_ ,” She corrects her.

 

“Oh?” Carmilla asks, clearly confused.

 

“Yeah, LaF's non-binary, which is a catch-all category for gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine‍, or you could say they are ‌identities which are outside the gender binary and cisnormativity. So, the pronouns are they or them” Laura explains.

 

“Noted. Shall we?” Carmilla says, implying that she has to go to the help desk.

 

Laura hums in response, and we walk towards the main hall. Everything was decked out in Halloween decorations, vampires everywhere. Even the university mascot is a vampire. They asked a bunny for directions and she told them that the help desk was in the giant, white, old-looking building, just ahead. 

 

Just as they’re about to enter, runs up to them, and says “Wait up!” They pat Mackenzie on the shoulder and they go in together. The person sitting on the desk smiled and waved them over.

 

“Hi, are you guys new?” He said with a thick British accent.

 

“Yeah, we just got here, can we check in or whatever you call it?” Mackenzie said. After all the formalities, She and Cassie were put in the same dorm, while Ash was with some girl called Danielle.

 

They walk back to their dorm, and they plop down on their bed. College was going to be an adventure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you like it so far?? Or nah? Feel free to comment.


End file.
